


Transformers Songfics

by Barricades_Glitch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricades_Glitch/pseuds/Barricades_Glitch
Summary: songfics from transformers





	1. elita..let me rest in peace

optimus sat in the empty ruins of iacon.he frowns as he sees elita as they talk music starts to play,"I died ,So many years ago ,But you can make me feel,Like it isn't so ,And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know ,mmm-mmm ,You're scared ,Ashamed of what you feel ,And you can't tell the ones you love ,You know they couldn't deal ,Whisper in a dead man's ear ,It doesn't make it real ,That's great But I don't wanna play ,'Cause being with you touches me ,More than I can say ,And since I’m only dead to you ,I’m saying stay away and ,Let me rest in peace "he groundbridges them out to the empty battlefield. as he spins and glares at her still singing," Let me rest in peace ,Let me get some sleep ,Let me take my love and bury it ,In a hole 6-foot deep ,I can lay my body down ,But I can't find my, sweet release ,So let me rest in peace ,You know, You got a willing slave, And You just love to play the thought,That you might misbehave ,But Till you do, I'm telling you ,Stop visiting my grave ,Let me rest in peace "he stands above the battlefield watching all the fighting as it seems to slow down," I know I should go ,But I follow you like a man possessed ,There's a traitor here beneath my breast ,And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed ,If my heart could beat, it would break my chest ,but I can see you're unimpressed ,So leave me be and,Let me rest in peace ,Let me get some sleep ,Let me take my love and bury it ,Im a hole 6-foot deep ,I can lay my body down ,But I can't find my sweet release ,Let me rest in peace ,Why won't you, Let me rest in peace?"he growls as he stood close to her. he turns and walks away into the battle,turning his back to his love.


	2. Take me home- optimus and megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood undeads Take Me Home
> 
> Prime daydreams a song

Optimus stood looking across the room at the body of his once friend. He frowns as he remembers how they were before the war. He didnt realize he got pulled into a daydream, as music played through his mind. He heard megatrons voice sing, as he stood in his office on the nemesis,"I don't believe in all your demons anymore,It's hard to see with any reason from before,I lie awake and face these shadows in the night,I see the truth through crimson eyes." His daydream transformed into him seeing both him and megatron in their own offices singing as if to eachother,"Take me home,Take me home where the restless go,Reckless to the day I rest my bones,There's no use trying to save my soul,There's no use trying to save my soul,Take me home where the restless go,Reckless till the day I rest my bones,There's no use trying to save my soul,There's no use trying to save my soul, Whoa, Whoa, There's no use trying to save my soul"He thought of himself staring out of the autobot base as he sings."These angels burn with an eternal sympathy, Don't say a word, until you've heard their symphony, I lie awake creating shadows in the night,I see the truth through ice blue eyes," The image of them both singing popped up again,"Take me home,Take me home where the restless go, Reckless to the day I rest my bones,There's no use trying to save my soul,There's no use trying to save my soul,Take me home where the restless go,Reckless till the day I rest my bones,There's no use trying to save my soul,There's no use trying to save my soul,Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa,There's no use trying to save my soul". He stood up and walks up to the body of his brother, his friend, his nemesis. He didnt hear the voice echo of his friend,"Got my cards lined up in a row,Up in flames and away we go,Lost my name but it's etched in stone,Take me home when the cold wind blows,Ain't no grave gonna hold me down,Wide awake so don't make a sound,Ain't no way you can break me down,No one sings, no escaping now".He stands next to the funeral fire starig at the body as it slowly burned. He sang softly as stared at megatrons burnig body,"Take me home where the restless go,Reckless to the day I rest my bones,There's no use trying to save my soul,There's no use trying to save my soul,Take me home where the restless go,Reckless till the day I rest my bones,There's no use trying to save my soul,There's no use trying to save my soul,Whoa, There's no use trying to save my soul,Whoa,There's no use trying to save my soul,Whoa, There's no use trying to save my soul,Whoa,There's no use trying to save my soul"he stopped and turned walking back to the autobot base and to his home. He saw his sparkmate, He smiled as he now knows she would be safe. He hugs the pink femme close as he spares the funeral of the great decepticon leader one last glance. He looks down as his mate, who smiles up at him and whispers to him,"Take me Home"


	3. Transmutate is Rampages clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast wars comic book versions  
> I do not own the song or the characters.

A aqua green and tan femme sat on the balcony of a ruined planet. Her and her mate had just destroyed the ruler. The sky was lit up with thousands of stars. Transmutate sat humming softly as she watched the stars. She didnt know when someone would be coming to hunt for her and her mate, her darling Rampage. She hugs herself as she watches singing softly,"Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life, If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time, Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends, A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again." She didnt realize there was a second voice adding into hers. She sighs as the voice picks up. Turning, She is face to face with her lover. She smiles as she looks at him. Her mate had a uncontrolable rage some would say, but he never had it towards her. He never hurt her and would never hurt her. She smiles as she listens to him sing,"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need,Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why,If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?, If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"she blushed as she sang with him turning on the balcony to face her mate,"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?, If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"she blushes as she watches him. Rampage kept singing as he walks to his smaller mate Red paint glittering in the moonlight as he sang to her," Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends, It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense,Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose,If you pull and I push too deep then I'll fall right back to you"He takes her hand and holds it as he places his own on her cheek," 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need,Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why, If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?, If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"She smiles singing with him again. She leans her head onto his hand singing. Their voices syncing up with eachother,"Why are you my clarity?, Why are you my remedy?, Why are you my clarity?,Why are you my remedy?"She stopped singig softly as she blushed. Rampage bent over alittle singig softier as his face mask folded away,"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?, If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"He grins as he kisses her deeply holding her close,"my transmutate...my love" She smiles and kisses him back,"My darling Rampage"


	4. DJD is Rotten to the Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Tarn is challenged to control the group.

Silence filled the cybetronian city that housed the DJD members as they were planning, a music played as Tarn turned and sang the group behind him,"They say I'm trouble, They say I'm bad, They say I'm evil, And that makes me glad.."he grins as he places his mask on walking from the room. Helex grins as he sings turning from the group the same,"A dirty no-good, Down to the bone, Your worst nightmare, Can't take me home" he laughs as he leaves the room walking away down a different hall. Vos spun in a circle and pets V-1 as he grins,"So I've got some mischief, In my blood, Can you blame me, I never got no love"Vos ran off down a different hall excited. He left his face mask on the table as V-1 grabbed it and gave chase sending his master into a hizzy running after them. Nickel sat on the table as he sang,"They think I'm callous, A low-life hood, I feel so useless,Misunderstood.."he walked off after helex stretching. Tarns voice filled the city as he walks,"Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who's the baddest of them all, Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.." all the DJD appeared on balconies of the main building as they all sang,"I'm rotten to the core, core, Rotten to the core,I'm rotten to the core, core, Who could ask for more, I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core" Tarn laughs as he walks into a shop ,"Call me a schemer, Call me a freak, How can you say that,I'm just unique"he grins and leaves walking past helex. Helex laughs as he walks into the weapons shop looking around as he takes a gun,"What, me a traitor, Ain't got your back, Are we not friends,What's up with that?"Vos walks into a brothel and stands on the bar as he flirts,"So I'm a misfit,So I'm a flirt,I broke your heart,I made you hurt?"he jumped down as he walked out laughing and smiling. Nickel shrugs as he stands a servo on his hip,"The past is past,Forgive, forget,The truth is,You ain't seen nothing yet!!" Tarn and Vos met up walking side by side toward the citys center,"Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who's the baddest of them all, Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.." All the DJD members met up as they sang around the water founton,"I'm rotten to the core, core,Rotten to the core,I'm rotten to the core, core, Who could ask for more, I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core" They all broke out in laughs or cackles at the end of the song. Tarn grins as he looks at them,"told you my voice can control mechs..."


	5. Whats My Name? VOS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats his name...Vos taking over the DJD for the day!

A red and orange mech walked into the DJD Bar in their small city. He dropped his weapons on the table marked wih a sign-NO WEAPONS ALLOWED- he walks over and turns the TV on as he watches the autobots talk, scuffing at the show. A purple and silver gunformer walke dout of the kitchen carrying a tray, He drops it infront of The red mech,"they think this is a game....."the gunformer through a cube at the TV,"we shall show them a game..."He grins as music played in the room,"This is all hands on deck,Calling out lost femmes and mechs, I'm getting tired of the disrespect, We won't stop tiII we rule the world, It's our time we up next,"the red mech sat on the table pushing the tray away,"next.."the gun former sang more,"Our sail's about to be set,They ain't seen nothing yet!, Tell 'em who is in charge,So they don't forget!"the gunform grins as he stands on the table,"What's my name?, What's my name?" The red mech and a bigger tank former sang,"Vos!"Vos laughs as he sings,"Say it louder!, What's my name?, What's my name?"he cackles as his names said again,"Feel the power!, No one's gonna stop us, Soon the worId will be ours, What's my name?, What's my name? (Vos), What's it! What's it!,Say it loud!"vos danced as they all sang around him,"(vooos,vooos)All eyes on me, let me see 'em,(voooos,vooos)What's it! What's it! Say it! Say it!(Vos-os-os-vooos-la la vos)"he stomped his foot,"I'm the queen of this town,I caII the shots, you know who I am, I don't need to wear no fake crown, Stand up to me you don't stand a chance, It's our time we up next! (next),My crew's as real as it gets (gets),The worst is now the best,And Ieaving us here,Will be their last regret!!"Vos sings more as he walks on the table,"What's my name? What's my name? (Vos)Say it louder!What's my name? What's my name? (Vos)Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world'll be ours What's my name? What's my name? What's it!, what's it! Say it! say it!"vos sang as he looks to the red mech on the table. Kaon sings to Vos as he grins,"You know what they say, Bad mechs have aII the fun,Never learned how to count,Cause I'm number oneReady here, we come, We always get our way, It's a pirate's Iife, every single day (hey!),He's the captain, I'm the first mate, Enemies seasick can't see strainght, Call them fish bait throw them on a hook, vos's so hot they get burned if they look!"Vos puts his mask on as he sits on Tarns thrown,"All eyes on me, let me see them, I see your eyes on me mechs, hey!, You know what my name is, Say it! Say it louder!"he pulls his face off as laughs sound. Kaon laughs and sings,"Hook me! (Ha, ha!)" vos laughs as he gently pushes Kaon away with a smaller pede,"Ho! woah! Come on! What's my name? What's my name? (Vos) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Vos) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours, What's my name?,What's my Name?!!"vos stood standing as the song finished they all laughed. Helex banged on the table,"SHRIMPY!!"vos froze and looked at Kaon. Kaon smiled at helex as they left the room. Vos laughs as he sat on Tesarus lap laughing,"say my name..."Tesarus grins behind his face X,"Vos..."


End file.
